


For Your Ears Only

by scheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, happy ending kind of, it’s sad, yes cheol is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheol/pseuds/scheol
Summary: without fail, Jeonghan would make his way to Seungcheol every month.





	For Your Ears Only

The soft crunch of grass was all he could hear as he threaded through the tall fields, knowing exactly where to go. After all, it’s been years since he’s started doing this. As he made his way to the top of the hill, Jeonghan would unconsciously think back to the good old days where they would play catch and dance upon this very hill. 

Grasping on tightly onto the bouquet of lilies, he looked around. The bright blue skies, the luscious greenery and the soft breeze that would blow every now and then, he could see why this was Seungcheol’s favourite spot. 

Every month, without fail, Jeonghan would pay a visit, even if it means taking an off day on a very busy work schedule. This was his priority. 

Finally reaching the top of the hill, Jeonghan saw where Seungcheol rested and took his usual seat next to him. Eyes filled with fondness as he laid the lilies nicely next to him. 

“It’s been another month, huh? Feels like forever since I’ve talked to you,” Jeonghan smiled, brushing his hand against the warm tombstone. “Remember I told you last month that Joshua finally asked me out after pinning on me for what seems like forever? We’ve been on a few more dates after that, I think you would’ve really enjoyed his company, you two would team up to tease me,” he bashfully laughed, gazing into the blue skies above him, “ he knows about you, you know? I told him on how my very first love would still be in my heart and he understood, surprisingly. Shua’s just that kind of guy, he’s too nice and relenting to me, but I love it, it also somehow reminds me of you, in a sense.”

“Seungkwan and Hansol just got engaged by the way, the wedding supposed to be held next year, I’ll bring a part of you with me so you’ll be able to attend it too, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to miss those two lovebirds’ wedding,” Jeonghan sighed fondly, thinking back to the previous week where Seungkwan just couldn’t resist showing off his gorgeous engagement ring on his ring finger, making Hansol flush furiously red in embarrassment. 

“It’s been almost a decade without you, how did I even survive? I remember when we were only teenagers who thought they had an entire life together ahead of them, we were too foolish, huh? One day you were in my arms and the next day, you were gone. Just like that. I still resent you for leaving me without any warning, just so you know,” Jeonghan choked back on his tears as he laid down next to him. “Every month when I visit you, you somehow bring me to tears without saying a single word, you’re too cruel.”

_ “Hannie! Hannie! Catch me if you can, loser!” Seungcheol teased, running to the top of the hill as Jeonghan struggled to keep up, he wasn’t the most athletic person and Seungcheol loved to make fun of him for that. “Once I catch you, I’m not going to let you off!” _

_It felt like pure bliss, heaven as Jeonghan would say, being surrounded by nature and the clear skies above, with his head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder as they laid on the grass, legs tangled lazily. “You know,” Seungcheol shifted so he could get a clear view of Jeonghan’s face, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, honestly.” _

_Biting back a smile, Jeonghan retorted, “You’d probably be a jobless bum who failed almost every subject, no?” Flicking Jeonghan’s forehead with his free hand, Seungcheol laughed softly. _

Oh how Jeonghan wished time could’ve stopped right then and there, where everything seemed too perfect to be real. 

“I doubt Shua could ever replace the gaping hole in my heart when you left me but he’s still someone I know I’m going to love very much, I hope you’ll give us your blessings. Maybe someday, I’ll bring him to visit you too, if our relationship works out,” Jeonghan smiled, wiping the last of the tears that fell on his cheeks with his thumb. 

The wind picked up and seemed to wrap Jeonghan in its soothing embrace, caressing his hair. 

“Thank you, Cheol. Although I’ve said so much in the past couple of years, I still have so much more I want to say but I’ll save it for my future visits, okay? I love you, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading this super short fic I came up with in 30 minutes! Just got the sudden inspiration and decided to speed write it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♡


End file.
